Family Ties
by Nutmeg615
Summary: Sequel to Ichirin No Hana. Hitsugaya and Hana OC and their married life in the Soul Society. What challenges and trials await this happy couple? Rated M for Sexual Content. Enjoy!
1. Ch 1 The Hevenly Guardian

**Sequel to "Ichirin No Hana"**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

She splashed water on her face. "I'm fine," she replied. Was she really? The last couple of days she had woken up with her body covered in sweat. She had felt sick to her stomach but today was the first day the sickness had come up. She opened the door and gave him a quick smile.

He studied her face. She looked pale. "I want you to see Captain Unohana," he said "Do you want me to get her now?"

"No. I'll go see her this afternoon." Hitsugaya kissed her forehead.

...

"Thank you for seeing me," Hana said as she met Captain Unohana in the 4th division meeting room.

"Captain Hitsugaya is very worried about you." Hana smiled. They had been together for 2 years and it was still like it was the first time. Unohana performed a through medical exam.

"Are you sure?" Hana asked when the exam was complete.

"Positive. Although, it's been a while since something like this has happened in the Soul Society.

Hana made her way to the 10th division building. She had to tell Toushiro. Unfortunately, he wasn't there. She would have to wait. Hana wandered back to their chambers. She felt like she was floating on a cloud. She didn't hear her name being called but she felt the touch on her shoulder.

"Toushiro." She smiled at him. They linked hands and walked into their home.

"Hana, are you okay? I called your name and you didn't answer." He studied her face. She looked better than she had that morning. There was more color in her cheeks and her eyes were bright.

"Oh, Toushiro!" She kissed him. "I went to see Captain Unohana. She says I'm fine. I'm healthy. I'm pregnant."

"Pregnant?" he asked, brows knitting.

"Yes. We are going to have a baby."

"A baby," he repeated. "It's been a long time since anyone in the Soul Society had a baby."

"That's what she said." Hana looked at him. "Why?"

"Every few centuries, the heavenly guardian is born into the Soul Society. The heavenly guardian is the only one who can bear children."

"Are you saying that you are the heavenly guardian?" She stared at him. Why had she not heard this before?

"Yes. No one was sure that I was. They all assumed."

"Who all knew about this?"

"All the captains were told." He shrugged.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't think it mattered." She turned to walk away and he grabbed her wrist. "Hana, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. Regardless of whether I am or am not the guardian, it doesn't change the fact that I love you." He kissed her tenderly. Hana forgot her anger. She wrapped her arms around him and let him love her.

...

Jushiro sat in the library and discarded another book. It wasn't in there either. He had been spending all his free time looking through the records.

"What are you looking for?" Hana asked as she approached him.

"Hana, hi!" He quickly closed the book. Jushiro didn't want anyone to know what he was looking for. Not until he was ready to reveal his findings.

"Do you have a minute?" she asked. He nodded. Hana sat beside him and told her grandfather the good news.

Jushiro hugged her. "Hana, I'm so happy. What did Captain Hitsugaya say?"

Hana sighed. "He seemed happy." She paused. "He told me that he thought he was the heavenly guardian."

"We always wondered if he truly was the embodiment of the heavenly guardian. To Captain Hitsugaya, it never mattered."

"Is that why he never mentioned it to me?" Hana asked.

"I'm sure he wasn't keeping it from you for the sake of hiding it. Captain Hitsugaya had it rough when he became a captain. He excelled at the Shinigami Academy and graduated top of his class. He was often called a boy genius because he is the youngest captain in Shinigami history. Some people teased him about it. He asked us not to mention it to anyone unless they needed to know. We respected his decision. I never told my vice-captain about it." Jushiro placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hana, don't be mad at him for keeping it from you."

Hana kissed Jushiro on the cheek and left him. He buried himself back in his research. He had to find what he was looking for. Hana had just given him a deadline.


	2. Ch 2 Jushiro's Findings

**Disclaimer - I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

Toushiro watched her sleep. The morning sickness had passed and she was sleeping soundly. He placed a hand on the small hump she had developed. Their child was there. He smiled at the thought of being a father. He had never known his real parents. He had lived with the old woman who had been kind enough to take in a small child. She was never thought of as his mother since she had taken in so many children including Hinamori.

A light knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. He rose quietly, and put on his pants as he went to answer the door.

"Captain, can you accompany me on a quick trip?" Jushiro asked. Hitsugaya nodded. He dressed quickly and they headed out.

"Where are we going?" he asked as they headed out of the gates of Seireitei.

"It's a surprise for Hana," Jushiro said as they headed through the various districts. "How is she doing?"

"Good. The sickness seems to have passed. She's been sleeping a lot lately."

"You are very lucky, Captain Hitsugaya."

"Why?"

"You get the chance to watch your child grown up."

"How was it you had a child? You aren't…"

"No. I'm not. Megumi and I were both on Earth when it happened. She was human." Jushiro shrugged. They walked in silence for a while. He stopped abruptly in front of a small house and knocked on the door.

The woman who answered the door was slim with shoulder length brown hair and eyes of gold. Hitsugaya thought she looked familiar somehow.

"Jushiro!" she gasped.

"Megumi," Jushiro said as he opened his arms to embrace her. She let out a cry and fell into his arms. He held her there, stroking her hair. "Megumi, I would have come looking for you sooner if I had known you were in the Soul Society."

"Mom, who's at the door?" Another woman asked as she stepped outside. She stared at Jushiro. Their face shape was very similar along with the color and shape of their eyes. Her blonde hair fell in loose waves down her back.

"Sakura, this is Jushiro Ukitake. He's your father."

"My father?" Sakura asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Sakura. What a beautiful name. I'm sorry I never had a chance to know you. I would like to change that."

She smiled at him. "I would like that." She hugged him. Hitsugaya was starting to feel awkward. Why was he here? He cleared his throat.

"Ladies, may I introduce to you Captain Toushiro Hitsugaya." They all shook hands and Jushiro continued, "I asked Captain Hitsugaya to come with me because he is married to Hana."

"Hana? My Hana?" Sakura asked Hitsugaya. "How is she?"

"She's great," he said. He decided not to tell them about the baby.

"Met at the beach house," Jushiro muttered to Megumi. "It seems Hana helped Captain Hitsugaya and his squad defeat an enemy a couple of years ago."

Megumi looked at Hitsugaya. "How can you be married? Unless she's…"

"I'm sorry. Hana died during our battle."

"Because of you, my little girl died?" Sakura asked.

"No. It wasn't because of me. I didn't want her to fight. She was very persistent about helping. I was attacked on the beach and she bound the enemy so I could defeat him. We used the same method in the next battle. I don't know how he knew she was there. He threw his sword toward her and she died but she managed to finish the spell." He paused and looked at Megumi. "I should thank you for teaching her kido. She's really great at it." Megumi smiled at him. "I didn't want her to fight because I didn't want to lose her. Her death gave us the opportunity to have a life together."

"Where is Hana?" Sakura asked. "I'd like to see my daughter."

"She was sleeping when we left." Hitsugaya said.

"How about you all come back with us? Captain Hitsugaya will get Hana and we can have a celebration. A reunion." Jushiro said.


	3. Ch 3 Dreams and A Reunion

**Disclaimer - I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

Hitsugaya walked in to find Hana sitting on the bed. Her head was buried in her knees. He could hear her sobs. He sat next to her and took her into his arms.

"Hana, what's wrong?" he asked as he stroked her hair.

She clung to him, afraid to let go. "Toushiro."

"What happened?" he asked. "Was it the dream?" She nodded and he placed a kiss on her temple. "It's ok now. I'm here. Everything's ok now." He held onto her as her sobs subsided.

"I could feel it," Hana said after a while. "I could feel the sword in my heart." She touched a hand to the spot.

Hitsugaya knew this dream all too well. He had lived it. She had dreamed of her death. It had been a while since this dream had visited her. Every other time, he had been there to pull her out of it and into his arms. He had always been there for her. This was the first time he hadn't.

"Hana, Jushiro has would like us to meet him in his chambers. He has something for you."

Hana wiped her eyes. "Let me go get ready." She kissed him before going to get dressed to meet her grandfather.

When Hana had finished getting ready, she found Toushiro still sitting on the bed. She leaned over and kissed him. Her intentions were for it to be a light kiss but she soon found herself in his lap. He caressed her gently. It took all his strength not to have his way with her.

"Hana, I want you."

"Take me," she teased as she nibbled his earlobe.

"I…uh…" His brain was turning to mush. "Jushiro is waiting for us," he muttered.

Hana paused and looked at him. "This isn't over," she promised. Toushiro kissed her.

"Believe me. If I didn't know how important this was to him, I'd make him wait."

They walked hands linked down to Jushiro's chambers. Hitsugaya knocked and then opened the door when prompted. He watched the emotions play over Hana's face. Surprise. Joy. Shock. Love. She ran in and hugged her mother and grandmother.

"I thought I would never see you again!" she said as she wiped a tear from her eye.

"I've been looking for Megumi and my daughter for 2 years," Jushiro said. "Every death is recorded in the library along with the location the soul was sent to. It took a while to find since I never knew my daughter's name."

"You should have asked me," Hana said.

"I didn't want to spoil the surprise." He smiled at her.

"Thank you," she said as she hugged him. "It means so much to me."

"Ladies, I hate to leave such beautiful company but Captain Hitsugaya and I have a captain's meeting to attend. We expect you'll still be here when we return." Megumi and Sakura smiled at Jushiro. Hitsugaya walked over and kissed Hana goodbye before he left.

"He's a handsome one," Megumi said after they heard the door close.

"Yes he is." Hana mumbled. "I thought that the first time I saw him. Before I noticed he was injured. The injury required me taking off his kimono." Hana smiled remembering how she had sat admiring his muscular physique.

"You died because of him," Sakura said with a hint of anger in her voice.

"No. It wasn't his fault. Toushiro didn't want me to be there. He was trying to protect me. If I hadn't died, we wouldn't be together now. We wouldn't be making a family." She absentmindedly placed a hand on her stomanch.

"What?!?" Sakura and Megumi said in unison.

Hana smiled. "We're having a baby."

When Hitsugaya and Jushiro returned, they all feasted. They talked and caught up on things that had happened since they had last met. Hana watched her grandmother as she kept stealing glances at Jushiro. She smiled to herself. She could see the love Megumi still had for him. Sakura sat and listened to all the stories her father told her. She was so eager to learn more about him.

Hana and Toushiro walked back to their chambers. "That was so much fun. I'm so glad he found them. I never thought to look for them," Hana said as they walked inside.

Hitsugaya watched her for a moment. She was so beautiful. She seemed to glow. He took her into his arms and kissed her. Tenderly at first but the need in him was so huge, he took the kiss deeper. He untied her kimono and it fell to the floor in a heap. Hana wrapped her arms around him. He trailed kisses down her throat and along her shoulders. His hands lightly kneaded her breasts, drawing out little moans from her.

Toushiro picked her up and laid her on the bed. He stripped her clothes off and took her breast into his mouth. He trailed his mouth down her stomach. He took her into his mouth and feasted on her.

Hana fisted her hands in his hair as she arched beneath him. She breathed his name. He worked his way back up her torso while he used his fingers to take her up. Their lips met as he drove her closer to peak. Toushiro swallowed her cry as she crested over the edge. His mouth assaulted hers. He was hungry for her.

Hana let out a soft moan as he slid into her. Her hips rose to meet his. She wrapped her legs around him. He set the pace with slow and sensual strokes. They drove each other up and came crashing down together.

Hana fell asleep curled up against him. She slept peacefully and did not dream of death. Further away, someone dreamt of Hana's murderer. The dream was filled with promises and a plan to take what didn't belong.


	4. Ch 4 A Man of His Word

**Disclaimer - I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

Hitsugaya pulled on the tie. His gigai was dressed in a school uniform and he didn't feel like finding new clothes for it. Hana stared at him as he walked out of the bedroom.

"What?" he asked, feeling self-conscious.

She bit her lower lip. There was nothing sexy about the grey slacks and white button down shirt with a blue tie. He made it look sexy. "You look really hot." Hitsugaya smirked at her.

"You look beautiful," he said as he looked at the dress she was wearing. She had chosen the dress because it hid the baby hump she had developed. The dress was a turquoise that had reminded her of his eyes.

They headed out of the Soul Society and to Karakura Town to shop.

Several hours later, they returned. Hitsugaya's arms were laden with bags. How a woman could buy so much stuff was beyond him. He still had to go back to the store to pick up the crib they had chosen. He had decided to talk Jushiro into helping him.

Hitsugaya placed the bags in the room they had designated as the nursery. It still didn't seem real to him that they were going to have a baby - not that he wasn't excited about it.

After he left with Jushiro, Hana sat in the nursery and began to go through their purchases. Some had been for herself since there were no maternity clothes in the Soul Society. The majority of the purchases were for the little one inside of her. Hana began to sing softly as she unloaded the bags.

"Hana!" Toushiro called as he raced into the nursery. She turned toward him.

"What's wrong?" she asked, the look on his face had her worried.

"Megumi and Sakura said they have been knocking on our door for a while but you hadn't answered." When he had seen them, he was afraid something had happened to her.

Hana walked to him and kissed her. "I'm sorry. My mind was wandering. I didn't hear them." She saw the relief wash over his face. "Are they still here?" He nodded.

Jushiro walked back to the nursery. "Hana, go on. Captain Hitsugaya and I will put the crib together for you." Hana nodded and left them alone. "She gave you a scare, didn't she?" he asked, putting a hand on Hitsugaya's shoulder.

"Yeah," Hitsugaya admitted. "I thought… I don't know what I went through my mind but I feared the worst."

Hana found her mother and grandmother looking at an old photo. "That's Toushiro and his friend, Hinamori," she said as she walked up to them. "That was a few years before he joined the Shinigami Academy." She looked at the photo. He had been such a cute little boy.

"Is that your wedding day?" Sakura asked as she looked at another photo.

"Yes." Hana smiled. Someone had taken the photo when they had first kissed.

"I wish I could have been there," Sakura muttered.

"You were there. Both of you were there. You were in my heart." Hana looked at them. "It was a really nice wedding. Jushiro did our ceremony. It was really special."

...

Hitsugaya stood in the nursery and looked at the empty crib. It had taken a while for him and Jushiro to put it together. Then they got the bright idea to go ahead and put the bedding in as a surprise for Hana. He had excused himself to the nursery after Jushiro had left. He wanted Hana to have time alone with her mother and grandmother. Although it bothered him that Megumi kept staring at him throughout dinner. It was the second time that day he had felt self-conscious.

"I never knew my parents," he said to her. He knew Megumi was behind him.

"You'll be a great father," she said as she entered the nursery.

Hitsugaya turned to face her. "What makes you so sure?"

"Observation." Megumi answered. "You care about Hana. You love her so much." He smiled at Megumi. "You've always been kind to me and Sakura."

"You're Hana's family," he replied with a shrug.

"Yes but I mean before that. The day we died."

"Soul Burial."

"Yes. We were both so scared. Both of us were worried about Hana and what would happen to her. You calmed us down. You explained what you were going to do. Sakura begged you to protect her little girl."

"I told her that if we ever met, I would protect her," he said, remembering the day.

Megumi nodded. "Then you put the hilt of your sword against our forehead and we were gone." She paused. "It was cold," she said as an afterthought.

"Sorry about that. My zanpakuto is ice based. I had just finished a battle when I got the call to perform the soul burial," he explained.

"Mom, we should go," Sakura said as she entered the nursery.

"Where's Hana?" Megumi asked.

"She's asleep. You know how shopping always made her sleepy." Sakura smiled. "Besides it's really late."

Hitsugaya walked them to the door. "I'll take care of her."

"A man of his word," Megumi said as they stepped outside.

Hitsugaya closed the door and went to get Hana. She was curled up in a chair. She looked so peaceful that he didn't want to wake her. He had promised to protect her before he ever knew her. Is that why they had clicked so well together? He shook his head. It didn't matter. He had fallen in love with her. That was more than he had ever expected in his life. He placed a kiss on her forehead before taking her into his arms.

"Toushiro," she muttered.

"Everyone is gone. It's really late."

"Your gigai," she said. He was still in his gigai. He had kept it on for her.

"Some other time," he said quietly.


	5. Ch 5 Bad Days and Unwanted Orders

**Disclaimer - I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

Hitsugaya walked around to the back of the house.

"Whitey-Chan!"

"Hello, Hinamori," he said as he sat beside her on the porch. Her mind was still confused about a lot of things. They had taken her zanpakuto from her so she couldn't injure herself with it. He knew in the past, there had been rumors about the two of them loving each other. He did love Hinamori but not the way he loved Hana. Hinamori was more like a sister to him. A sister he had loved to torment when he was younger.

They sat and talked about a lot of things. He liked to come see her every once in a while. He liked to think it would help her mind get back to normal. He told her about the baby. Hana was due in a couple of months.

"A baby?" Hinamori asked. "That's so exciting!" Hinamori hugged him. They sat in silence for a few minutes. "Captain Aizen isn't coming for me is he?" she asked.

"No, Hinamori. He can't come for you." They went over this every time he visited.

"Because he's dead." Her lower lip pouted out.

"Yes." He still couldn't bring himself to tell her that he had killed Aizen.

"Whitey-Chan, you can go now," she told him. Hitsugaya stared at her. "Go home."

"Are you sure?" he asked. She nodded. He left, not noticing the tear fall down her cheek. As much as he would love to go home, he knew there was paperwork piled up on his desk. Matsumoto never seemed to do her share of the paperwork.

While Hitsugaya was working on paperwork, Hana was in a training room with Jushiro, Megumi and Sakura. He was teaching them something new. They went over several spells and while Sakura was unable to perform any of them, she watched as Megumi and Hana blasted their designated targets. Sakura was very proud of her daughter.

"She's very talented," Jushiro said as he sat next to Sakura.

"Mom was so proud of her. I never could get it. They practiced all the time and all I could do was watch. It was my father who was a shinigami but I was nothing like him. I was always jealous of Hana for learning kido and being so good at it."

"Sakura, there are shinigami who can't do kido well. I wouldn't worry about it. Everyone has their own special quality. Not everyone can be perfect at one thing. I'll work with you." He smiled at her. Megumi and Hana exchanged a quick glance and went back to practicing.

Hana walked in to an unusual site when she got home. Hitsugaya was laying on the bed in surrender. "Toushiro." There was no reply. It was unusual for him to sleep during the day. Hana knew it wasn't anything too serious because he would have found her and told her. She smiled to herself as a plan formed in her head.

Quietly she climbed onto the bed and straddled him. She opened his kimono and stared for a minute. His muscle definition made her want to drool. She had never considered herself shallow but there was nothing wrong with a man with well defined muscles. She mumbled to herself and decided it was time to wake her husband.

"Toushiro," she cooed in his ear. She planted kisses over his jaw and moved to his lips.

"Hana," he whispered as he opened his eyes.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"My head felt like it was going to explode." He tried to move his arms to wrap them around her. "I can't move my arms."

"I know," Hana replied matter-of-factly. He stared at her. She leaned down to kiss him.

"Why can't I move my arms?" he asked.

"They're bound," she smiled slyly at him and he saw the gleam in her eyes. She trailed kisses down his chest. She wanted him her way. She wanted him to let go of everything and take what she had to offer. She reached down and took his pants off. Hitsugaya had his head raised, curious as to what she had in her mind. When she took him in her mouth, he dropped his head back.

The things she was doing to him with her mouth were enough to have any man surrendering to her. Being bound only heightened his senses. At that moment, he would have given her anything she had asked for. She heard her name escape his lips. Slowly, she made her way up to his mouth. Hana slid onto him. She rode him slowly at first, teasing him even more. As she started to quicken her pace, she freed him from the binding spell.

Hitsugaya felt the spell lift. He brought his hands around her waist. She was sitting up and riding him as if her life depended on it. She tightened around him. As the orgasm ripped through her, he let himself go. She collapsed on top of him. Hitsugaya ran his hand through her hair.

"Learn something new today?" he asked with a smile.

"Maybe." She smiled at him. They got up and headed into the kitchen to prepare dinner. "Sounds like you had a rough day."

"You could say that. I went to see Hinamori. She still asks about Aizen. I just can't bring myself to tell her that I killed him." He paused. It saddened him that his childhood friend wasn't the same girl she had been when they were growing up. "Then I was almost done with all the paperwork when Matsumoto spilled tea over the entire desk. Needless to say, everything had to be done over and she managed to disappear in the middle of it."

...

Hitsugaya stared at the orders in his hand. He couldn't believe them. He was supposed to leave for Karakura Town now? Hana was due to have the baby any day. How was he supposed to tell her he had to leave? It wouldn't be easy. He tucked the orders in his pocket and headed home.

"You what?" Hana said when he told her.

"I know. It's not my fault. I don't know why they would make me go when they know you…" He ran a hand through his hair.

"When do you leave?" she asked, not wanting him to go at all.

"Tomorrow. I leave at dawn." Hana closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Don't be long," she said. "We'll wait for you to get back." She placed a hand on her stomach. Toushiro covered her hand with his. They felt the baby kick as if in agreement.


	6. Ch 6 Confrontation

**Disclaimer - I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

The morning was quiet as neither of them wanted him to leave. They walked together to the gates that would lead him to Karakura Town. Hitsugya kissed her long and soft before he walked through the gate.

Hana walked slowly back toward their home. Her mind was wandering. Why would they send him on an assignment? They knew she was going to have the baby. She knew he couldn't take days off like a vacation but he would be here in the Soul Society with her when she had the baby.

"Hana, are you ok?

She shook her head. "Jushiro."

"What are you doing way out here?" he asked. He was a little concerned about her. "Where's Captain Hitsugaya?"

"Karakura Town."

"What?" he asked in disbelief.

She sighed. "He got orders yesterday that he had to leave this morning on assignment. I just can't believe they would make him leave when I could…"

"Hana, calm down," he said. "Did you see the orders?" She nodded. "Do you have them?" Again, she nodded. "I need to see them."

Hana lead him to their house and found the orders for Hitsugaya's assignment. She handed them to Jushiro and watched as he read them.

"They were signed by Yamamoto. Why would he send Hitsgaya? This assignment wasn't mentioned at the last captain's meeting." Jushiro was muttering to himself. With the orders still in his hand, he walked out of the house. Hana followed him.

Jushiro knocked on the door but didn't wait for a reply before he opened it.

"Captain Ukitake. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Why did you sent Captain Hitsugaya on assignment? His wife is about to have a baby." Hana stood back and watched as Jushiro threw the order down in front of the older man.

Yamamoto picked up the order and read it. "This isn't my order. Captain Hitsugaya asked me not to send him on assignment until after the baby was born. I respect his request." He looked at Hana. "Your husband is one of the best captains we have. I would not sent him on assignment when he needs to be here with you."

Hana smiled at Yamamoto. "Thank you."

"The question now is who did send these orders to Captain Hitsugaya," Jushiro asked.

"Indeed," Yamamoto agreed. He looked at Hana. "We'll let you know what we find. You may leave now." Hana thanked him again and left.

She went back home. Who had done this to them? Why would someone do this to them? She ran into the bedroom. Hitsugaya had given her a mobile phone to call him on if anything should happen while he was gone. Hana tried his number but her call would not go through. She placed the phone in her pocket and waited to hear something from Jushiro or Yamamoto.

Hana wandered the house. Her brain would not settle down. She prayed that Toushiro was ok wherever he was. There was a knock on the door and she ran to it, hoping for news.

"Hinamori," she said, a little surprised Hinamori had left the house in District 1.

"Is Whitey-Chan here?"

"No. He left on assignment."

"Wow. Your belly is really big," she said. Hinamori put a hand on Hana's stomach.

Hana laughed. "I'm due any day now."

"Will you come to my house and have watermelon with me?" Hinamori asked.

"Um… Sure," Hana agreed. It was better than sitting here worrying about things. They walked to the little house in District 1. Hana smiled as she remembered that this was were Hitsugaya had spent his youth. Hinamori took her inside the house and lead her to an empty room. Hana walked inside and didn't notice as Hinamori stayed behind. She heard the door shut and something clicked.

"Hinamori, what's going on?" she asked. There was no answer. "Hinamori!" she shouted. "Let me out of here!" Hana banged on the door.

"That won't happen. Stay quiet in there."

Hana gasped. There was no playfulness in Hinamori's voice. "Toushiro will come for me."

"No he won't. You see, the gate closed this morning and it won't open again for a while. It has been blocked from being opened again."

Hana shook her head. It couldn't be true. She knew there had to be a way to get through even if the gate was closed. "Why are you doing this, Hinamori?"

"You don't deserve him. He's my Whitey-Chan! He belongs to me."

"He belongs to who he chooses," Hana replied.

"NO! Me! He belongs to me."

"What are you going to do to me?" Hana asked, unsure if she was ready for the answer.

"Don't worry. I won't kill you. Not yet. I want his baby. If I can't have Whitey-Chan's baby, no one can. Captain Aizen told me I could have it if I wanted it."

"Hinamori, Aizen's dead." Hana took a deep breath. She had to stay calm. She had to find a way out.

"Aizen isn't dead. He's coming for me like he promised he would."

Hana's heart broke for the girl. She really was under his spell. "Aizen died. I helped kill him."

"Aizen would never let someone like you kill him. He's more powerful than that."

"Aizen killed me before he died. I didn't deal the fatal blow to him."

"Who did?" Hinamori hissed. "Who killed my Aizen?!?"

Hana knew the answer would not please her. She took a deep breath and firmly said, "Aizen was killed by Hitsugaya." Hana heard the gasp. Not the answer Hinamori was expecting.

"That's a lie. You said you died before Aizen did. How do you know?"

"He told me. We had it all planned."

"He lied to you." Hana heard her walk away. She sat on the bed in the room. She thought it smelled faintly of Toushiro. Maybe it had been his room when he lived here. She laid her head on the pillow and gazed out the window. Surely someone would notice she was gone.

Hana woke several hours later. The light outside was fading. The house was quiet. She wondered where Hinamori was and what she was up to. Hana walked over to the door and tried to open it. "Still locked," she muttered to herself. There had to be a way out.

Hana focused her energy and muttered an incantation. She aimed at the door and the white lightning shot out. The door slid open slowly. Hana peered out the opening. She couldn't see anyone. She walked cautiously through the house. She needed to find Hinamori. Hana looked out the back with and saw Hinamori on the porch. Hinamori dodged the ball of red fire Hana had aimed at her.

"You're good. Are you good enough?" she teased as she stood and took aim at Hana.


	7. Ch 7 Dreams, Lightening and Ice

**Disclaimer - I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

Hitsugaya sat on the roof of the school building. It was quiet up here. For that matter, it was quiet everywhere. There were no signs of a Menos Grande attack. Were his orders wrong? What was going on? He closed his eyes and rested his head against the wall behind him.

There was snow and ice all around him. It took a while for him to see her. She has long white hair down to her waist and brilliant purple eyes. She was dressed in a shinigami uniform. "Captain Hitsugaya," she said as she approached him.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"That doesn't matter. You will know me soon enough." She looked right at him. "What matters now is that you have to get back. She's trying the best she can but I don't know how long she can last."

"Who?"

"Hana." The girl stared at him. He thought he saw something familiar in her eyes. "You must go back to her and quickly."

Hitsugaya awoke. The dream was still clear in his mind. Was Hana really in trouble? He had to find out. He pulled out the mobile phone and called Hana. The phone died in the middle of ringing. He had to leave. He had to find Hana. Something was wrong.

Hana heard the phone ring and she reached for it as she dodged a spell from Hinamori. The phone shattered in her hand as Hinamori hit it with a white lightning spell. "Didn't think you would have one of those," she said.

'_Neither had I,'_ Hana thought to herself. Had she remembered it, she would have tried to contact Toushiro again. Was that him calling? Had someone noticed she was gone?

Hana shot off another ball of red fire followed by a ball of blue fire. This was going to be a long battle. She ran around the house and dodged another shot by Hinamori.

Hitsugaya called Jushiro.

"Captain Hitsugaya…"

"Where's Hana?" he interrupted.

"She went home after we talked to Yamamoto. The orders you had were false orders. They were not his orders. The gate was sealed after you left. The twelfth division just got it opened a few minutes ago."

"Good. I'm coming in. Find Hana before I get back," Hitsugaya demanded.

"Captain, there was some spiritual energy on the orders you had," Jushiro hesitated. "It's from Hinamori."

Hitsugaya cursed as he hung up the phone and went through the gate. He had to get to Hana. As he ran to district 1, he unsheathed his zanpakuto. "Bankai."

Hana hit Hinamori with a Twin Lotus Blue Fire Spell. She wasn't sure how long she could keep up. Taking a deep breath, she knew she had to survive. "Carriage of Thunder. Bridge of a spinning wheel. With Light, divide into six." She aimed the spell and it hit Hinamori, pinning her with the Six Rod Prison of Light.

Hana felt the chill in the air. She thought she saw Toushiro out of the corner of her eye. She didn't dare look. She didn't want Hinamori to know he was there. Hana saw the ice come down and engulf Hinamori. Hana shot out a white lightning spell. She saw the girl jerk before going limp. She fell to the ground on her stomach.

Hitsugaya landed next to Hana. He sheathed Hyourinmaru and ran to her. She appeared to have no injuries. He kissed her lightly, thankful that she was ok.

"I was afraid, I wouldn't make it in time," he told her.

"I'm glad you got here when you did. I'm not sure how much longer I could have held her off." Hana looked at him. "She said Aizen told her that she could have whatever she wanted, including you and our baby."

"She can't have me. I already belong to someone." Toushiro kissed her again.

"Hitsugaya?"

"Hinamori," his voice said sternly, "I wouldn't move if I were you." Hinamori felt the icy tone of his voice. She wondered what had happened. She watched him walk away. There had been someone with him. Hinamori looked at the woman before her.

"Who are you?" Hinamori asked. Hana gave her a strange look.

"I'm Hana. I'm Captain Hitsugaya's wife."

"His wife?" Hinamori rolled onto her back and stared at the sky. She shut her eyes and tried to remember something, anything. Surely she would remember if her childhood friend had gotten married.

Hana walked over to Toushiro. "She just asked me who I was."

"What?"

"Also she called you 'Hitsugaya' and not 'Whitey-Chan'. I think there's something wrong with her." Hana looked back at Hinamori.

"I'll ask Captain Unohana to check it out," he told her.

"Toushiro, maybe you should go talk to her. She doesn't seem like the same person." Hana touched his cheek.

With a sigh, he went over to Hinamori and knelt down beside her.

"Hitsugaya, why don't I remember you getting married?" Tears were starting to fill her eyes. She wiped at them.

"I don't know, Hinamori. What's the last thing you do remember?" He was starting to think Aizen's control had worn off. He listened to her last memories and then filled her in on everything that had happened in the 3 years since then.

Hana watched them. She could tell that he was no longer angry with Hinamori. Jushiro came up behind her.

"Hana, are you ok?"

"Yes. I'm not injured. The baby is fine. I put a barrier up for it."

Jushiro looked at her. "You put a barrier around your baby?"

"Yes. Long before I tried to attack her and run. I couldn't risk my baby." Hana put a hand on her stomach.

Hinamori sat up while she talked to Hitsugaya. He had always been a good listener. "I can't believe you've been married over 2 years and you're going to have a baby." She smiled at him. "She's really beautiful."

He looked at Hana and smiled. "Yes she is." Captain Unohana came up to them and asked to examine Hinamori. Hitsugaya walked over to Hana and Jushiro. "She doesn't remember anything since Aizen left. I told her as much as I could."

Unohana came and joined them. "She seems to be ok. What happened?"

Hana told them everything starting with the false orders for Hitsugaya. "Toushiro came in and wrapped her in ice and I hit her with White Lightening." She looked at Toushiro. "I didn't want to hurt her."

Captain Unohana smiled. "It seems you delivered enough of a jolt to break Aizen's control over her. I still want to take her to the 4th division for observations."


	8. Ch 8 Epilogue: Playing with Daddy

**Disclaimer - I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

"Daddy!" She ran to him as he walked in the door. He knelt down to look at her. His daughter had grown in the last couple of years. Hitsugaya ruffled her white hair and remembered how much he had hated that when he was a kid. Taking Yuki in his arms, he went to find Hana. However, it was Sakura that met him in the hallway. 

"Sakura? Where's Hana?" he asked.

"She said she had to meet someone and asked if I could watch Yuki." Sakura looked at him. "She said to tell you everything was fine." Sakura placed a kiss on Yuki's cheek. "See you later," she said as she walked out of the house.

"Bye Gramma!" Yuki said as she waved at Sakura. She wiggled in Hitsugaya's arms and he let her down. He followed her as she ran into her room. Yuki looked up at him with her purple eyes dancing, "Play, Daddy!"

Hana came home to find Toushiro and Yuki playing in her room. It was hard to imagine the elite captain of the tenth division sitting on the floor playing with his daughter. Hyourinmaru was propped up against the wall outside Yuki's room. Hana watched them both and smiled to herself. Yuki noticed her first.

"Momma!" she screamed as she dropped her toy and ran to hug Hana's leg. Hana picked her up and kissed her.

"Hey baby. What are you doing?"

"Playing with Daddy." Hana set Yuki down and looked at Toushiro. He kissed her lightly.

"Is everything ok?" he asked her.

"Everything is fine. I went to see Captain Unohana today. We're going to have another baby." He smiled at her.

He was going to be a father again. Hitsugaya looked down at Yuki. So far, he felt that he had done a pretty good job of it.


End file.
